Users are increasingly using headphones with their mobile devices. Headphones make it possible to provide many applications and usability improvements over handsfree or normal use of mobile devices, such as 3D audio, improved sound quality, improved call quality, improved noise cancellation, navigation with spatial audio, and the like. The main drawback in using headphones for a user is the trouble in putting them on and taking them off. The user always needs to check that the headphones are oriented correctly when putting them on, i.e. that the right speaker cup is placed to the right ear and the left speaker cup is placed to the left ear. This correct orientation is particularly important when listening to audio with spatial content, like stereo, binaural or multichannel audio or when playing games or following driving instructions with artificially spatialized content.